


Blue in the Face

by CatarsiSol



Category: Undertale
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Like a classy Asgore?, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, Suits, You came to the right place.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatarsiSol/pseuds/CatarsiSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue in the Face

You looked up at Asgore, eyes as big as they could be. There were only few times his size really made a difference to you. When you were battling him in the Underground a few months ago, when he moved in with you and his horns caught on the door frame, and when you went to an event and he put you up on his shoulders.

Everything about the caprinae king's body was positively massive. His broad shoulders and pectorals, his stomach, even those hands of his. You've been longing for awhile now to feel those hands. All rough and calloused on account of years and years of working in the garden and training with some of the recruits of the Royal Guard.

You were nervous about approaching the king with this subject for awhile now. The sight of him in his tailored dark mauve suit stirred something deep inside of you. Something about that sight made you want to overcome your nerves. He flashed you a wink, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of the room.

"Are you ready?" He asked, that deep, regal voice breaking the silence.

You snapped to attention and give a single nod. Seems you're not daydreaming of this anymore and it's actually happening.

He pulled out a set of leather gloves, also custom-made for his massive hands. Black, much the hue of those Oxfords he's wearing. He knew you loved it when he dressed to the nines. He's always felt your white-hot stares when you would attend those Ambassador meetings with him or those times you say you accidentally bumped into him. The man has lived for centuries now to know exactly what's going on.

He slipped behind you, your body shivered. The sleeve of his suit brushed against you, sending a chill down your spine. You're intoxicated by arousal at this point, you really don't know how much you can take before him fully indulging you. He pulls his hands forward at your eye level, gloves in one hand. Your elevated senses make the leather smell that much more potent. Asgore's scent is heavily that of flowers.

Pulling on that first glove, slowly, over his right hand the leather strained against those broad fingers. The new hide creaked loud. He gave those fingers a wiggle, making your cheeks flush a deeper shade than they have in awhile. He pulls the second glove on; milliseconds begin to feel like minutes, seconds begin to feel like hours. He looked down at you, you looked up. A lusty grin filled his face. Seems like he's more than happy to cater to this side of you. Maybe he's been wanting this sort of contact, too? After all, you and him do discuss practically anything.

Though, without further ado, he reaches back. His left hand wraps around your face, the hand taking up more than three quarters worth of your head and even obscuring part of your vision. He pulls you back so that your body is flush with his. A major chill goes down your spine once again, your arousal shoots through the roof now. You can only remember a small handful of times in the past you've felt this. His other hand slides down your chest and past your stomach, resting firmly on your groin. You could even feel his groin press against your back through his trousers. Seems like his arousal has started to crawl up as well.

"How are you doing?" He asks in a lusty rumble.

You gave his wrist a single pat, indicating you were doing just fine. He discussed safe signals with you beforehand to ensure your safety. Though you expressed you completely trusted him, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

His grip on your face tightens a bit more. The leather aroma flooded your nostrils once again. You almost inhale out of arousal, but you're unable to. The leather-clad hand prevents you from doing such. Meanwhile, the other mitt was massaging your groin area through your jeans. He didn't want you to dress up, he wanted a contrast between you and him. He didn't want you naked either, he felt that would be far too degrading; and that's the exact opposite of what he wants.

Time slowly ticks by, your eyes flick up to the clock. Seems like only a couple of minutes have passed. You felt like you were just now starting to go lightheaded. Your eyes fluttered a bit and you could feel that you were starting to go lightheaded.

"Still doing okay down there?" He asks once again, his voice rumbling. He knew you were starting to lose touch a bit. But he wanted you to answer.

You give two pats, indicating you need a bit of air. He pulls his hand off for a few seconds, "Are you having fun?" He asked.

You look up into his eyes and give a simple, "Yeah." There wasn't much more you could reply with. Your arousal made it hard to even spit that word out. Your body was positively aching to orgasm at this point. Even after only the couple of minutes of stimulation. You can probably count on only one hand the amount of times you've felt like this and you're positively relishing every mere second of it.

He places his hand back on your mouth, giving you just enough to collect more air back into your lungs. He also delicately unzips your pants, being careful of getting it caught on the fabric of your underwear and then promptly inserts a teasing finger inside. He rubs about at your underwear. The leathered finger making your body contort and twist, your body growing cold.

You take shallow breaths, your chest is heaving to compensate. Endorphins rush through your body. You could feel your pelvic area begin to throb. You shiver from the cold and your teeth chatter together from behind the glove. You mumble words of praise behind that hide. He smiles, he can feel your contentment.

His kneading inside your pants increases in vigor. You're at that point where you left out a series of muffled moans now.

"Closer," he whispers out. He presses his groin against your back again. You could feel his size against you. Another place where he was positively above average.

He rubs more and more, edging you that much nearer your climax. You start to go lightheaded once again, but you didn't want to tap out. You're so close. You wanted him to finish the job. You want the first time with him to be perfect. You want this to cherish this moment.

You twist and turn, your cheeks flush deeper. He's still rubbing. Asgore's mouth hangs agape a bit, tongue lolling out to the side. The Monster King knows you're nearly there.

"Almost there..." He whispers, pressing his firm body into you once again.

You thrust into his finger and effectively his hand. You grunt loudly. You give those three taps to his wrist. He quickly pulls off, slinging his hand to his side.

You feel a shot of heat through your body and down to your middle. For a split second, you felt as if your two souls were one. The searing intensity of your climax shoots through your body and down to your pelvis, making you give one final hard thrust, pushing that gloved finger away.

Your pant heavily, you wheeze. You look up at the King and smile. Your cheeks red as a rose. "Thank you," you say. Your body is still recovering from the intense spasm from the orgasm he gave you.

He turns you around and hugs you into his massive body and kissing atop your head. "It was my pleasure, ____. Let's do it again sometime." You shiver one final time as you feel that combination of fabrics once more. You're happy to know he had a great time as well and that there's a chance for more.

Asgore lifts you up and carries you off to his bed, placing you on his bed and he quickly follows in. He peels off the gloves and instinctively, you wrap your whole body around him. Now is the time for cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> So, breathplay is totally one of my favorite things. Combine that with my most favorite character ever and BAM.


End file.
